Thomas Cottam (1820-1896)
__TOC__ Overview Thomas Cottam joined The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in England and subsequently immigrated to the United States. He was baptized 2 Febrary 1841. He arrived in Nauvoo, Illinois in April of 1842. He later settled in St George Utah Vita * Born: 20 October 1820 West Bradford, Yorkshire, England Christening: 12 November 1820 Waddington Parish, West Bradford, Yorkshire, England * Married: Multiple, see below * Died: 10 November 1896 St George, Washington, Utah, USA * Burial: St George, Washington, Utah, USA Parents *Father: John Cottam (1792-1878) *Mother: Catherine Livesy (or Livesey) (1794-1883) Spouse(s) *Ann Howarth (1820-1844) Married 11 January 1841 *Caroline Smith (1820-1890) Married 29 October 1847 Child list *With First Wife Ann Howarth :John Alma Cottam born 9 July 1842 Nauvoo, Hancock, Illinois; died 28 June 1853 Salt Lake City, Utah, buried in Salt Lake City, Utah With Second Wife Caroline Smith :Charles Smith Cottam (1861-1950) :Mary Ann Cottam born 11 Oct 1848 St Louis Missouri, USA; died 12 Oct 1848 St Louis, Missouri, USA :Emma Cottam (1850-1901) :George Thomas Cottam (1852-1934) :Catherine Jane Cottam (1855-1871) :Thomas Punter Cottam (1857-1926) :Sarah Ellen Cottam born 6 April 1863 St George Washington Utah USA; died 24 September 1863 St George Washington Utah; buried St George Utah :The record indicates another girl was born about 1867 in St George Family history Thomas Cottam joined The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in England and subsequently immigrated to the United States. He was baptized 2 Febrary 1841. He arrived in Nauvoo, Illinois in April of 1842. He arrived in Salt Lake on 13 Sep 1852 He later settled in St George Utah arriving on 15 Dec 1862 He was a "turner and chairmaker". Birth 20 Oct 1820 Meadow Head, West Bradford, Yorkshire, England Christening 12 Nov 1820 Waddington Parish, West Bradford, Yorkshire, England Emigration Apr 1842 Nauvoo, Hancock, Illinois Emigration 13 Sep 1852 Salt Lake City, Salt Lake, Utah1138 Oct 1862 Called to help build Kingdom of God in Utah's Dixie Emigration 15 Dec 1862 St. George, Washington, Utah Death 10 Nov 1896 St. George, Washington, Utah152 Burial 12 Nov 1896 St. George, Washington, Utah Occupation Turner & Chairmaker Marriage 29 Oct 1847 St. Louis, St. Louis, Missouri (Missouri Vital Statistics, St. Louis, Missouri marriage record, GD F 469,562.) Marriage 11 Jan 1841Ann HOWARTH; Meadow Head, Waddington, Yorkshire, England Father John COTTAM Mother Catherine LIVESEY Born 20 October, 1820, Meadowhead farm, Waddington/West Bradford, Yorkshire, England Wives: Ann Howarth, 1820-1844 Caroline Smith, 1820-1890 Thomas Cottam, Ann Howarth, Caroline Smith Ancestors, a book researched, compiled, edited and parts written by William Howard Thompson and published by the Thomas Cottam Family Organization 1987, all rights reserved. From this book are the following quotations: "Family tradition says we are descended from General Cotta of the Roman army, who came to England and stayed--a adding "m". Origin of Cottam Name "The Cottam family names is of English origin, particulary from Yorkshire and Lanchashire, however there was a "John De Cotum: ( a medieval spelling of the name) in Northumberland on the Scottish border as early as 1273 listed in the Hundred Rolls of that year. The name means from Coteham, the name of parishes in both Yorkshire and Lancshire. The family is also found in Fifeshire, Scotland in the 1600s, where for some reason most of them spelled it a 'Cotton'. "The Coat of Arms is Blazoned as 'Gules, a chevron between three cresents argent." (Joe T. Boyes, Heraldic Production Unlimited, PO Box 1592, Burbank, CA 91505) "Others say it comes from Old Norse Cott - cottage; Danish Ham - Hamlet, or little cottage near the hammlet, one coming from there was from Cottam, or John of Cottam, and eventually John Cottam. There are four places named Cottam in England, all in the central area, which could add to either theory that it was Norwegian and Danish influence or from General Cotta who built roads there. (Cottam and Parry genealogy, GD F 1,036,668)" Sailed on ship "Hope" to New Orleans and travelled up the Mississippi River, arriving penniless in Nauvoo in Apr 1842. He made the chairs for the St. George Utah Temple when it was built. James Ellison at the mill-dam above Waddington. References RECORD: 1. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Ancestral File ® (Copyright © 1987, June 1998, data as of 5 January. 1 _SUBQ The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Ancestral File ® (Copyright © 1987, June 1998, data as of 5 January 1998) 1 _BIBL The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Ancestral File ® (Copyright © 1987, June 1998, data as of 5 January 1998). DEATH: 2. Deseret News (Salt Lake City, Utah), Death notice in 30 Jul 1853 issue. 1 _SUBQ Deseret News 1 _BIBL Deseret News. Salt Lake City, Utah. BURIAL: 3. Oliphant, Thomas Andrew, 170 South Main Street, Ivins, Utah. 1 _SUBQ Oliphant, Thomas Andrew, 170 South Main Street, Ivins, Utah 1 _BIBL Oliphant, Thomas Andrew, 170 South Main Street, Ivins, Utah. Contributors * * Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Non-SMW people articles